


Warn your warmth to turn away

by stella_polaris



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t like her. Michele didn’t know why she suddenly started crying. She wasn’t the crying type, as she had pointed out to Stacey and Ingrid only a few hours earlier. And yet here she was, sitting naked in Anders’ bed and crying her eyes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warn your warmth to turn away

**Author's Note:**

> You could see this as an additional scene to 3x11 that happened in my headcanon. This wouldn't leave me alone since after I saw the episode so... I hope this isn't too bad. I wrote this in like half an hour and it's unbetaed. And I pray to god(s) this isn't too OOC.
> 
> Oh and the title is nicked from the very awesome song Love Like Winter by AFI.

This wasn’t like her. Michele didn’t know why she suddenly started crying. She wasn’t the crying type, as she had pointed out to Stacey and Ingrid only a few hours earlier. And yet here she was, sitting naked in Anders’ bed and crying her eyes out. He’d probably have a field day when he came back and saw her like this… she didn’t want anyone to see her cry, much less Anders Johnson.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t suppress the tears. She was angry at Mike because he made her like this and angry at herself because she let that happen. Because she let someone close enough to hurt her. It had been a very long time since that had happened the last time. And she’d vowed never to let it happen again. She thought she was a good judge of character. But it seemed she had been wrong about Mike.

Anders entered the room a few minutes later. To his credit he didn’t say anything when he looked at her and saw the puffy eyes, still wet with unshed tears. Instead he sat down next to her, handing her a glass.

“You really need that drink, I’d say,” he said and Michele was surprised there was no mocking sound behind these words. No stupid jokes. It was just a statement.

Michele didn’t reply and knocked back the vodka in one go. “You should’ve brought the whole bottle…” she said.

Anders shrugged. “I can still get it if you want to,” he offered.

Michele shook her head. “No… I’m mature enough to know that alcohol doesn’t improve anything, it just gives you a hangover. It’s all fun until it’s too much… and then you’re left feeling like shit.”

“You’re sure you’re still talking about drinks?” Anders asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No. Although I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Hey, give me some credit. I’m not stupid, you know.”

Michele chose not to answer. She didn’t even know why she was still here. She’d come here to sleep with Anders. A revenge fuck. To show Mike how much she _didn’t_ care about him anymore. That seemed to have backfired… She hadn’t planned on getting emotional, she was probably the least emotional person she knew.

So why hadn’t she left yet? Maybe it was because she knew that being completely alone would just make it worse. More time to think about Mike and how he had so easily discarded her when he no longer needed her.

“Mike doesn’t deserve this, you know?” Anders spoke up, breaking the silence.

“What?” Michele frowned. She wasn’t sure what Anders meant by that. Since when did he support his brother?

“He doesn’t deserve you crying about him,” Anders clarified and Michele could just stare at him, “The way I see it, he’s been acting like a prick. And I won’t even start about what a huge mistake it is to let a woman like you go…”

Michele bit down on her lip. No, she wouldn’t tear up again now. It was bad enough as it was. She knew he was right to some extent… but that didn’t make it hurt less.

“This is a weird question to ask since we’re at my place but… do you want me to leave you alone?” Anders asked when Michele made no move to say anything or do anything else besides staring at the wall ahead.

“No,” she said at once and shook her head. At this point, she was convinced that she had developed a temporary phobia of being alone because the mere thought of it made her uncomfortable.

“Well, in that case… how does takeaway Chinese and crappy TV shows sound?” Anders suggested.

Michele looked at him. She didn’t know why he made an effort to be nice to her. But it was what she needed right now, someone being nice to her. The other goddesses had been nice to her earlier… but they had also pitied her. She hated it. She didn’t want anyone’s pity, she wasn’t that pathetic.

Anders didn’t pity her, she knew that. She might not understand why he seemed to care enough to make her feel a little better but she knew it wasn’t out of pity. And that was all she needed to know for the moment.

“That sounds good, actually,” she answered and there was the hint of a smile on her lips.

“Awesome.” Anders flashed her a grin and got up. “I’ll go and order the food then.”

Michele shook her head when he left the room. Johnsons… you were always in for a surprise with them. And sometimes it was an unexpectedly nice surprise.


End file.
